


Mein Engel

by reallyraduniverse



Series: Kurt's Guardian Angel [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Archangel - Freeform, Forgive Me, I wrote this really late at night, M/M, Nightangel, Nightcrawler - Freeform, much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: Kurt is sure he has a guardian angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished X-Men: Evolution and I'll admit I cried a little at the end. I do recommend watching it, it's a great series.   
> Anyways, I wanted some nightangel angst so here's this. Stop me please.

Kurt was sure God had sent him an angel after hearing his pleas. He just knew that He had heard him, that He knew of Kurt's silent suffering ever since Apocalypse. The blue boy was plagued with nightmares of war, famine, pestilence, and. . .  _death_. Ironically, his guardian angel had taken form in the misguided Archangel.  _Warren,_ he chided himself quietly,  _his name is Warren._

He didn't understand why, at first. The angel had turned up at the Institute just days after the battle, bloody and broken, the metal wings ripped straight from his back. Of course the professor had hurriedly taken him in, had Hank fix him up. It took months for Warren to recover. And to make up for his sins of harming the angel, Kurt was beside him throughout the recovery. Each time his angel had hissed an insult at him, he felt as though God was forgiving him. 

But not only God. He knew that with each angry remark, Warren, too, was forgiving him. And Kurt loved it. He was forgiven shortly after the winged boy had recovered, and they slowly became friends. Warren began training with the team, they accepted him. He made friends. And Kurt was happy. 

Some missions were just meant to go wrong. Once Jean was down, rogue mutants were more dangerous without her calming presence. Vicious, angry, abandoned. Hurting, broken, ruined. Not safe, at all. 

Kurt didn't remember getting hurt, but the injury he'd sustained  _hurt_. He tried staying still, squeezing his eyes shut. None of them had thought that rogue mutants could be so. . . strong.  _It's time to freak out,_ his brain told him, but he heard that familiar swooping sound as Warren landed next to him. Kurt shifted so that he wasn't laying on his more injured side, facing Warren as his eyes fell shut again. He felt so. . . tired. 

"Hey, no- don't sleep yet." Warren's deep voice cut through Kurt's thoughts and his eyes opened again. 

"But. . . but Warren, I'm so tired. . . I feel like I haven't slept in days." 

"I know, Kurt- just hold on, okay? We're gonna go back to the school and you're gonna be just fine. I'm gonna keep you safe, don't worry." Kurt winced slightly as Warren scooped him up and carried him back to the judges. The team had given up on the mission once some of them had started getting hurt. 

"Please make it stop hurting, Warren. . . please. . ." Kurt begged, curling up from the pain. Warren leaned down and pressed his lips against Kurt's, hoping to distract him. 

"You can't just  _die_ on me, blue. None of us could handle that.  _I_ couldn't handle that. _God, Kurt!_ I don't know what else I can really say. . . I love you. I need you to stay alive. . . please, Kurt, please!"

"Don't worry,  _mein Engel_ , you've already saved me." He smiled up at Warren, his guardian angel. 

And thanks to his lovely angel, Kurt woils recover nicely. He hated that he wouldn't be allowed to train with the team for a while, but he had his Warren to keep him company. He loved that, just as he loved his angel. 


End file.
